


The Art of Serendipity

by The_Shame_Basement



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Frottage, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Netflix & Chill, Oral Sex, Romantic Confusion, Self-Esteem Issues, Voyeurism, angst & fluff, general ineptitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/pseuds/The_Shame_Basement
Summary: In which three movies, two accidents, and a brief stint in hermitry end up rather nicely for everyone involved.





	1. Karkat: Backbreak.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/gifts).



_“I wish I knew how to quit you.”_

You whisper it along with the words from the screen, eyes alight. To your left, huddled up in a comforter and sandwiched between the arm of the couch and your space-heater self, Eridan shifts uneasily.

You don’t pay it a whole lot of mind at first; it’s a damn good movie, and it’s a really intense scene, and you’re pleasantly distracted. You take another handful of popcorn, eat it piece by piece, watch a few seconds longer, and then– hm.

You hesitate, and glance up at him. He’s staring blankly at the TV, with an emotion at the corners of his eyes and mouth that you don’t quite recognize. He doesn’t look all that happy.

“Hey, you know, we don’t have to keep watching this if you don’t want. We can–”

–watch something else, is what you were about to say, but he startles at your voice and then visibly takes a couple seconds to come up with words.

“No– nah, Kar, it’s alright, I like it, I just, uh. Just thought it was gonna be a period piece, cause a’ the cowboys.”

 

Silence for a moment.

 

“I thought you said you’d seen this before, though. And you’re the one who picked it.”

He matches your silence with one of his own, working his jaw and staring straight ahead. His voice, when he speaks, is ever-so-slightly strained. Subtle, but it’s there.

“Dunno, I like it, it’s inspirational.”

You don’t quite manage to keep the incredulity out of your voice.

“ _Inspirational?_ It’s– okay, alright, so I don’t know if you’ve actually seen this all the way through or not but in case you weren’t aware, it’s about two cowboys who fall in love and end up marrying other people and never seeing each other again, and then one of them fucking dies. It’s a goddamn tragedy, Eridan--”

“–Alright, but at least they _knew each other liked ‘em!_ ”

You’re startled into shutting up, and he keeps going.

“At least they had the fuckin’ _balls_ to make a move an’ sit down an’ talk to each other an’ say hey, I like you so much, I think you’re fuckin’ _gorgeous_ an’ sweet an’ funny an’ breathtakingly sexy an’ I _love you._ ‘Least they had the goddamn _nerve_ to confess all that fuckin’ shit to the guy they loved, Kar. Instead a’ just sittin’ with him like a tool and pretendin’ for the rest a’ his life that all he feels for him is wantin’ to be _friends._ ”

He grits it out, all tense and shrinking away from you and into the couch like he’s imploding, and you’re very, very quiet.

Oh.

Wow. This is really sudden, you’re not–

You don’t–

Fuck.

 

“I…”

You squeak, clear your throat, and try again.

“I– thought you liked Dave? That’s what you said, you said you were going to tell him, you– -”

He barks out this awful, acrid laugh.

“You thought a lot a’ things, Kar.”

 

You’re still reeling from all this when he stands, wraps his arms around himself, and turns partly away from you so his face is in shadow.

“I’m… sorry, Kar. I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to say anythin’, I swear. If I’d had my way we woulda stayed friends until the end a’ time, believe me. If– if it’s easier, you cn’ pretend I was talkin’ bout someone else.”

He’s gone before you have a chance to respond.

The spot on the couch beside you is lukewarm and getting colder.

Brokeback Mountain’s still playing, muted, on the screen.

 

For maybe the first time ever, you realize you absolutely cannot handle this one on your own.

So you turn off the damn movie, eat a large handful of popcorn, and huddle up and fire off a text to probably the only person who’ll be able to actually help you out here.


	2. Dave: Help Wanted.

Karkat’s always run warm; you’ve known that about him since basically forever, when you met in middle school and bickered all the goddamn time and started getting in wrestling fights over stupid banal shit. Privately, you’ve always liked that about him. Even in the summers when you end up in two-man puppy piles on your bed and you’re kind of dying from the heat, it’s endearing.

Right now you are not doing that. He’s on your bed, yeah, but he’s sitting all the way off to the side and stiff and tense like he’s got some unbelievably huge piece of news to drop. You’d assume he was going to come out to you, but he did that already. Both of you, as it turns out, are as queer as a peacock threesome at a Pride parade.

“Dave.”

Oh fuck, right. You draw yourself up straight and nod slightly, eyes wide behind the shades. “Yeah? What’s up, dude? Get the impression something’s goin’ on, you’re lookin’ kinda dour and all.”

Your accent’s slipping; you’re agitated and both of you know it. He gives you a look like he wants to hug you, but doesn’t do anything. 

“Uh, I’ve got kind of a conundrum on my hands. Eridan and I were watching Brokeback Mountain last night–”

“–Isn’t that the gay one?”

The expression on his face is downright vice-principal-esque in the potency of its unimpressedness. It’s a look you’re very familiar with, both from vice principals and from Karkat. 

“Yeah, it is the gay one, Dave, and so  _ anyways _ we were watching it and he looked really awkward and unhappy, and I said hey, this doesn’t really seem like you’re enjoying this, we can watch something else, and immediately he got all fidgety and uncomfortable and started contradicting himself, and then eventually blurted out that he loved me, basically, and I… honestly have no idea what to do here because he, um. He’d told me prior to that that he had a crush on you. And so I don’t know where he’s at with any of this, or even what to do, really, because he’s clearly really embarrassed to have told me but I don’t want to hurt his feelings or anything, and yeah.”

He fidgets with the hem of his shirt and you’re stunned into silence, because that was honestly not the plot twist you were expecting here. 

 

Eventually you manage an ‘oh’ and he fairly explodes into talking again, clearly relieved that you’re not just rendered completely mute by all this. 

“I  _ know, _ right?? Fucking batshit, honestly, it’s straight out of a romance novel. And I don’t say that lightly. So I guess I’m here to rant, but also to get advice?”

He looks at you with wide eyes, all hunched and uncertain, and you are about ready to stand up and walk directly out of this room because this is so much out of left field it’s practically a fucking home run. Score one for the home team, the crowd’s screaming, you’re screaming too but it’s the silent, inside-your-head, abject-terror kind.  

“I don’t know what his deal is as far as you’re concerned, if this is like a weird unrequited love triangle or what, or if that was just a distraction to hide the part where he’s got an enormous crush on me, but yeah. I don’t… have even the faintest whiff of an idea of what to do here.”

You stare at him, and because you are a gigantic tool who is the worst at not saying things that shouldn’t get said, you say “Unrequited?”

He stares right back and goes “What.”

“I mean, are you sure? Like, I mean, it seems like a kind of a big assumption to be making here, there are so many goddamn variables and whatnot it’s like junior year algebra, except the imaginary  _ i _ is the number of people who want to get it on with other people, and it’s an imaginary number because it’s literally everybody, everyone wants to get in each other’s pants in this equation.”

You actually have to wheeze for breath a little at the end of that one. He’s still staring at you blankly, and then takes a breath and responds, evidently choosing his words carefully. 

 

“And I take it I’m included in the subset of people who want to get into other people’s pants?”

You nod, shrugging a little and murmuring that you did kind of say  _ everyone _ , y’know, that’s a fairly inclusive term and whatnot. 

He nods thoughtfully, and chooses his next words with the same amount of precision. 

 

“Okay, so whose pants do you want to get in?”

Because bold-faced sarcasm is indisputably your best skill, and also because you do not trust yourself to successfully pull off a lie right now, you fix him with a very serious look and say, in a very serious voice, “Yours.”

 

To your utter shock, it works. He glances to the side and snickers, and fuck, it’s an enormous relief, but the slight twist to his mouth afterwards still hurts like a bitch. Either way he doesn’t seem inclined to press the issue, so apparently you’re in the clear. 

“Fuck you too, dickbag, it was a genuine question. But whatever, you don’t have to tell me, it’s cool. I get it, I was just curious.”

The sincerity in his voice is stabbing you directly in the goddamn heart right now, and you are such a huge, stupid idiot, you are a gigantic mess in every conceivable way, and you feel awful for being like this to him, and so of course your mouth is open before you can tell it to do otherwise. 

“Well when I said everyone I meant it, dude.”

He looks at you uncomprehendingly; you just kind of sit there and don’t move. 

“..What?”

“Like, when I said–”

“Okay, no, you  _ misunderstand, you enormous fucking prick, _ when I said ‘what’ it wasn’t because I didn’t hear you, it was because the premise you’re suggesting here is so  _ stupid _ and so  _ fucking ridiculous and out-of-this-world implausible _ that I couldn’t make myself believe for a single solitary moment that that’s what you were saying. So try again,  _ fucker, _ and maybe try not being so vague this time around.”

You swallow hard, and are unable to meet his eyes.

“I assume you want me to tell the truth and whatnot.”  
“ _ That’d be ideal, yeah. _ ”

 

You continue staring at the wall.

“Well, I mean, manifestly Eridan’s crushing on you, and he’s also maybe a little crushing on me, and again you’re kind of the mystery variable in this equation but I–”

You go quiet for a split second, exhale, and just go for it because there’s no fixing this goddamn situation at this point. 

“I was telling the truth about you, dude, it wasn’t a joke.”

 

He’s deathly quiet for altogether too long, and then nods once and stands up. You scramble upright after him, but he gives you this withering look that keeps you seated on the mattress.

“So this  _ is _ a goddamn love triangle then. Dave, just–”

He pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs; if you look real close, you can see his fingers are shaking a little. 

“God, I’m sorry. You’re an awesome guy, seriously, I just– believe me when I say I really, truly cannot deal with this right now.”

He makes a choked-off noise in the back of his throat, and quickly leaves. 

 

It’s a good thing you’re already on your bed, because that means there’s minimal effort involved in the process of burying your head under your pillow and trying to will yourself unconscious. 


	3. intermission

After about a day of brooding, you try and message Kar to apologize. It’s not like you’re a particularly fuckin’ apologetic person, but this is manifestly all your fault and you’re not too proud to beg his forgiveness here, he’s basically your only friend and you don’t care to lose him over something as stupid as this.

He doesn’t respond, blocks you, and promptly goes invisible– or offline, you’re not Captor, you don’t have the ability to differentiate.

You briefly entertain the thought of phoning up Captor to make him find out for you which it is, but pretty quickly realize that’s not the kind of attitude that’s going to be helpful here. Sure, you could pay him to fuckin’ hack into Kar’s computer and see what he’s up to, you could do that, but should you?

More importantly, will you?  
No. You shouldn’t, and you won’t. You are gonna be a mature fuckin’ adult here, for Kar’s sake if nothing else. If he wants space, you’re gonna give it to him.

Indefinitely.

 

It’s tough, undeniably. You think about him all day, about all the stuff you usually woulda messaged him about, and it hurts. A lot. You maybe cry a little, like the weepy little child you definitely aren’t. But, because you are an adult and not a child, and also Kar’s best friend, you stay strong.

It’s not until a few days later that you get a message from anyone at all, and it’s not something you were ever even slightly expecting.

 

TG: hey

TG: lets talk

TG: and like

TG: im not super duper an emoticon person but imagine a winky face

TG: like uh

TG: ;D


	4. Karkat: Don't Say Anything.

You’re not necessarily proud of it, but you’ve retreated into your room for a while since all of this went down. Being a hermit was never exactly your career of choice, but too fucking bad, apparently. You’re destined to die wrapped in a pile of blankets like a weenie. 

You just.

Don’t know what to do, at all. You’re completely at a loss here. 

 

Because you’d rather never speak to either of them again than hurt one of them by choosing the other, and you haven’t exactly been overt about it but  _ fuck _ they’re both really cute and you like them both so goddamn much. Dave with his coolkid facade that falls away when you look at it too closely, to reveal someone who’s a whole lot more vulnerable and trusting and scared than he’d ever let on; Eridan with his uncertainty, his prickly arrogant bluster until you actually bother to get to know him and then he’s just so shy and sweet and cautious like he thinks you’re going to get up and leave him any second. God, it has to be killing him with you giving him the silent treatment like this. It has to be killing both of them. 

You’re such a fucking  _ bastard, _ what’s wrong with you, you are the worst friend imaginable and they probably hate your guts at this point, and you deserve it. You  _ blocked Eridan _ when he tried to apologize, you’ve been on invisible for almost a week, you are honestly such a piece of shit. 

This has pretty much been the state of your brain for the past several days; you’ve tried unsuccessfully to reason through and find a solution, or distract yourself with movies and books and whatnot, but nothing’s worked. You figure you’ll just live in here forever, unless–

 

Tap. 

You freeze, startled, and–

Tap. 

It’s coming from your window. 

 

You creep over, heart pounding, and throw back the curtains just in time to catch someone– Eridan?– standing on the lawn below and winding up to throw something. 

An instant later, you yelp and leap back as the window  _ cracks _ impressively in front of you. 

After a stunned instant, you glance back out the window; Dave’s doubled over wheezing, Eridan’s white-faced and clearly in the middle of dropping some nice curses. 

You throw open the window and get ready to scream your lungs out at the both of them, but you’re stopped short by Dave bringing out–

Oh my god. 

 

Oh my  _ god _ , by Dave bringing out an actual fucking  _ boombox holding it up and hitting play and _ –

You are promptly and thoroughly serenaded by Peter Gabriel. 

 

Dave must be able to see your expression, because he’s grinning really hard. Both of them are, actually. 

You–

Wow. 

 

This is–

One of the best things that’s ever happened to you, probably. 

 

The song’s a lot longer than you remember, though, and eventually it fades out into silence. Dave sort of awkwardly shuts the boombox off and sets it down, and there’s a moment where nobody says anything. You can’t quite find it in yourself to speak. Then Eridan pipes up. 

“I’ll pay for the w–window, Kar, I promise.”

You tell him it’s okay, dipshit, don’t worry about it. He nods uncertainly. 

 

There’s another few seconds of silence. 

 

“So, uh.” Dave stares up at you, shades reflecting the setting sun. “Can we come in, or…?”

You let them in. 

 

* * *

Once inside, a pretty lengthy discussion takes place. There’s a little yelling on your part, a little apologizing on everyone’s part, but eventually you settle down enough to start actually talking things out, and it’s… really, really nice. The nicest, even. 

As it turns out, Dave had messaged Eridan and asked him out on the spot, and Eridan had said yes, and then they’d worked together and concocted a plan to–

-romance the everloving  _ fuck _ out of you, as becomes evident when Dave gets off the couch and down on one knee and extends his hand and inquires as to whether you’d like to complete this excellent love triangle they’ve got going on.

 

For once in your miserable fucking life, you find it in yourself not to be a self-flagellating moron. 

As such, you take Dave’s hand, and grin at them both, and go “Let’s do this, motherfuckers.”

Things are pretty good from that point on. 


	5. Eridan: Contemplate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is where things get sexy!

Kar keeps talking about how the two of you are the best thing that’s ever happened to him, and honestly you feel the same way. It’s so wonderful, watching him and Dave; they both think the other’s the absolute shit, almost to the point of being intimidated by each other at times, but they’re just so goddamn _starstruck_ and talk about each other whenever they’re alone with you, and it’s really fuckin’ cute.

But the best part is that for once in this shithole that passes for your life, you don’t feel left out.

Because they love each other to death but they also love _you,_ and aren’t shy about saying so. You’ve gotten more hugs in the past month than you have in the previous twenty-two years.  Dave brought you flowers, Karkat baked you cookies, you’ve given them both jewelry and expensive chocolates and the nicest little treats and baubles either of them have ever seen, which makes you feel a little more smug than you’re willing to admit.

This is the kind of stuff you’re pondering right now, which happens to be the first movie night with you all together. As a matter of fact, it’s your first movie night with Kar at all since Brokeback, which is exciting. (You and Dave watched some Planet Earth together a few weeks ago and ended up getting sidetracked and making out and then frotting on the couch. First and only time you’ve ever been pleased about coming in your pants.)

Distractingly, this current setup reminds you of that one; same flickering lighting, same warmth against your side, same blanket over your lap. Except the movie’s some dumb thing with Pride and Prejudice but with zombies instead, and it’s Karkat’s side you’re pressed up against, and Dave is frustratingly on the other side of the couch and out of reach.

If he were a little closer, you think you’d very much like to get your hands on him. As things stand, that’d be awful rude.

But that doesn’t stop you from thinking about it.

So you shift a little in your seat, and lean your head on Kar’s shoulder, and determinedly watch the stupid movie instead of dwelling on what you can’t currently have.

 

A minute or two later, shit gets considerably more interesting. Dave’s head is resting on Karkat’s other shoulder sweet as can be, but he shifts partway and starts kissing at his neck instead. You can hear the wet noises of his mouth. You can also, after a moment, see his hand move under the blanket to rest on Karkat’s thigh.

Karkat shudders and you can _feel_ it all through you, and all of a sudden you’re having an _extremely_ hard time focusing on the movie anymore.

Kar lets out a shaky little sigh and then goes “ _Dave,_ ” but it kind of breaks off at the end because Dave chuckles and does something with his mouth that you can’t see. After a moment of silence, he pulls away and murmurs lowly in a tone that sends shivers down your spine.

“Sorry, babe, can’t help myself.”

Karkat rejoins with “Yes you _can_ , you infantile little shit,” but it doesn’t end up sounding all that annoyed.

Then he’s quiet for a moment, and rests his head on yours and sighs.

“I– um, I’m not sure I’m ready. For that.”

Dave sits up a little straighter, and you can’t see his face but you know he’s suddenly paying attention for real. “For what, babe?”

“For– you know, for _that_ . For sex or heavy petting or whatnot. It’s not that I don’t like it because I   _do,_ it feels really good and both of you are really attractive but I’m not– -”

Dave gently cuts him off, and for that you’re grateful, because the last thing either of you want here is for Karkat to work himself up into a panic attack over this.

“That’s absolutely fine, dude, we get it. It’s okay. We still love you and you’re still awesome and we don’t have to do anything yet.”

 

Ghhnh, fuck. You feel real shitty about it, but as much as you agree, you’re ever-so-slightly disappointed. But hey, tough beans, if Kar doesn’t want it then it’s not happening, period.

Although--

Well, hm.

Maybe there’s a compromise?

Without really stopping to think too much about it, you go ahead and blurt out

“What if Dave an’ I did somethin’?”

 

Silence, almost long enough for you to get genuinely nervous about it, and then Dave hums approvingly.

“I’d be very down for that. Karkat, babe, is that cool with you?”

You can feel his flush against your skin; he nods and goes ‘yeah’ very quietly. Oh, wow, okay.

“Would it be cool for us to stay here with you while that happened? Or would you prefer we went somewhere else. Either is fine, we’re not offended either way.”

He squeaks a little, and then clears his throat and manages a mostly-even tone. “No, yeah, you guys can stay. I’d… yeah, I’d like that a lot.”

 

Oh fuck that’s good. This is getting to you already and nothing’s even _happened_ , god. Just– hnn, both of them are so wonderful and sexy and you love them, and you’re kind of already uncomfortably hard and you just wish someone would do something about it.

Thank god, Dave makes a move. He gets out from under the blanket, stands, and comes over to slowly and deliberately straddle you. Then he’s kissing you in a decidedly not-slow way, all lips and tongue and nibbling on your lower lip to make you whine. Which you do, eagerly, and arch up against him to show him you’re not in a mood to take it slow. And through it all Karkat’s right _there,_ you can feel his eyes on you, and it gets you so fucking needy. You feel so hot putting on a show for him like this.

Dave, the absolute bastard, just keeps kissing you like there’s no tomorrow without doing anything else, and it’s not very long at all until you’re writhing and gasping and bucking helplessly up against him. The world feels like it’s spinning; you’re agitated and vulnerable and set adrift in all this, and you’ve honestly never felt more lost than you do right now with Dave Strider taking you apart lips-first.

 

And then–

You feel something nudge at you and then Karkat’s hand is groping around to find yours, and he squeezes lightly and thumbs over the back of your knuckles, muttering something you’re just barely too far gone to process.

It’s like magic. You calm immediately, relaxing into the cushions and tilting your chin up to break the kiss– Dave starts working over your jaw and neck instead, and it still tears a whine out of you but it’s so much more bearable now that you’ve got Karkat to ground you. You glance over at him, head lolling weakly to the side, and he’s staring at you like he’s determined to set fire to you with his eyes alone. Kind of hard to see in this light, but it looks like he’s blushing.

You let out a sweet little ‘ah!’ to see how he reacts, and his eyelids flutter. He bites his lip, then ducks his head and grins at you.

God, he’s so fucking sexy.

You grin breathlessly back, throwing an arm around Dave to keep him close, and half-whisper.

“Cn’ I kiss you?”

He blinks, but then rapidly nods, and you lean a little ways over so your lips can touch. He kisses you so different than Dave does– it’s very chaste, no tongue at all, which you think is on purpose to try and gentle you down a little. He just keeps pressing his lips to yours, and he’s so soft and warm and you might actually be crying a little from how much of everything is happening right now.

He and Dave both hold you close, petting and kissing and mouthing at your skin, and after a moment you relax again and let out a shaky breath you didn’t know you were holding.

 

Dave tries to press you back into the cushions, but it sparks something in you; he’s the one who initiated it last time during Planet Earth, and he’s the one who initiated it this time, and frankly you’re feeling a little feisty this time around.

So you give Karkat’s hand a parting squeeze and then roll Dave over and underneath you, so that his legs are spread wide with you in between them and his wrists are pinned under your hands.

 

His shades are off, so you get to see his pupils dilate; he stares up at you, and goes ‘whoa’ in this reverential tone of voice that really, _really_ gets you going.

You smirk down at him, lean in for a hungry kiss, roll your hips sharply against his to hear him groan, and then slide fluidly off him and onto your knees.

His eyes widen hilariously, and your grin widens. From off to your right, Karkat murmurs an ‘oh _snap_ ’. He sounds thoroughly entertained.

Well, you’re more than happy to entertain him.

You take your time undoing Dave’s jeans, letting him really settle into the experience. It’s not like you’ve ever sucked somebody off before, but it can’t be _that_ hard. And plus the adrenaline is pounding hard in your veins, and your eyes are alight with the rush of it all, and so for once you’re able to forgo the spiralling anxiety and come to the conclusion that no matter what, it’s going to be really fucking hot for everyone involved.

A moment later, you come to a second conclusion, which is that holy _fuck Dave has a really nice dick_ . Your own throbs helplessly in your underwear, and you just kneel there for a moment and nibble on your lower lip and _stare_. When you glance up he’s staring back down at you, cheeks dusted with pink.

“Everything alright?”

The way his voice breaks on the first syllable makes your chest tighten, and you beam up at him without necessarily meaning to. He smells like dryer sheets and warmth and that aloe body wash you gave him, and it’s good, it’s really fucking good.

“Yeah, it’s really fuckin’ good.” You purr it, still smiling, and to your surprise Karkat moves and snuggles up against Dave’s side, watching you too. Your heart skips a beat.

 

Well, no sense in delaying if everyone’s in position and you all want it this badly.

You duck your head, graceful as can be, and lick a stripe up from the base to the rosy head; he twitches under your tongue, which you didn’t expect, and there’s precome beading at the tip. You take him into your mouth and suckle contemplatively, staring up at him through your lashes like a porn star ingineue. He grits his teeth and goes _hnnnn_ and stares at you like he’ll die if he looks away. Karkat, for his part, looks awestruck.

Because you are a smug little _fuck,_ you take your sweet time getting acquainted with his cock. It’s pleasantly warm in your mouth and steadily leaking precome as you explore it, and tastes like him except just the slightest bit muskier, enough to make you shiver and want to take it down your throat as far as it’ll go.

So what’s stopping you? You go for it, gag around him, and pull back slightly with what must be a pretty funny expression because Karkat can’t hold back a snicker. After a few more attempts, you decide that being able to get most of him down is good enough for now, and start bobbing your head properly as you stroke the rest.

Did you mention he’s got a really nice dick? Because he does. He’s got a really fucking nice dick. You’d pay money to blow him.

 

Luckily, because he is your boyfriend, this is free.

 

You hum appreciatively and let your eyes slide closed because this honestly feels really fucking good. You’re floating in kind of a haze of intense arousal right now, and when you open your  eyes you see Dave flushed and struggling not to thrust up into your mouth, and Karkat staring down at you with what’s definitely a blush across his cheekbones. After a moment he moves his head and kisses at Dave’s neck and daringly slides a hand up under his shirt, and Dave lets out an honest, needy moan.You whine in response, like you’re the one getting fondled instead of him.  

That’s not to say you’re not very much getting off on it; your dick is prominently tenting the front of your pants, but you ignore it save for pausing to unzip your fly partway through. You want to make him feel good. You want them to keep looking at you like you’re something special. Fuck jacking off, this is getting you close so much faster than your hand ever could.

 

After a bit, though, Karkat glances down at your prominent boner, and his face takes on a note of– not worry, but… contemplation?

And then he kisses Dave and just gets right up off the couch, and you screw your eyes shut and focus on sucking Dave off because you don’t want to watch him leave, even though you’re totally okay with it and he’s entitled to do whatever he wants here.

The sudden warmth behind you a few seconds later makes you flinch, and Dave laughs breathlessly and grins down at you before you swirl your tongue around his head in retaliation and his face goes slack with pleasure instead.

Pretty soon it’s your turn to have your face go slack, though, because Karkat kneels behind you and carefully, carefully strokes you through your underwear and then _oh, ohgod,_ he shoves your briefs down and wraps a hand around you and rests his chin on your shoulder and starts stroking you slow and easy like there’s absolutely no rush whatsoever.

 

Your cock jumps and you _moan_ , eyelids fluttering, and you hear Dave echo it from above you. After a moment he sucks in a breath, and whispers hoarsely.

“ _Fuck_ , you guys look so fucking good right now.”

You both glance up at him– you’re still busy going to town on his cock, but Karkat exhales in amusement behind you– and the both of you must be making some pretty nice faces right now because Dave shudders all over like you shocked him and then curls in on himself, bucking weakly up into your mouth.

“I’m– _close._ ”

 

That suits you just fine.

You roll your hips back so your ass presses up against Karkat, and it wasn’t necessarily an on-purpose kind of thing but he still shivers and hums and presses up against you, and his hand tightens briefly on your dick, so you figure it wasn’t too bad of a mistake.

And then you stare up at Dave and take him down your throat as far as he’ll go, and he lets out this pitiful little whimper and comes for you. In all honesty his jizz does not taste fantastic, but that doesn’t mean you don’t still _thoroughly_ enjoy swallowing it.

 

Karkat whispers an unsteady ‘goddamn’ in your ear as you lick Dave clean, and for whatever reason that gets to you like nothing else. You arch and shudder, mewling and basically outright fucking his hand at this point, and he stays pressed right up against you and keeps stroking you and whispering encouragements in your ear, and so it’s not long before everything’s all too much and you spill over his hand with a series of gasping sobs.

 

Everything’s pleasantly fuzzy for a second or two, like radio static on a familiar song.

 

Karkat’s still pressed up against you, you notice. Dave’s petting your hair, eyes closed.

You clear your throat; you’re kind of hoarse, for presumably dick-related reasons.

“Uh. Kar, love, d’you want–?”

He shakes his head almost immediately, kissing your shoulder.

“Thanks, but not– this first time. Not yet. If that’s okay?”

You nod enthusiastically, and Dave murmurs his assent.

“Is it okay if we go be somewhere not on the floor?”

You and Karkat haul yourselves and Dave mostly-upright and end up collapsing in a pile on your bed, and even though all of your collective limbs are every which way and Dave’s cackling like a fuckin’ hyena, it’s the most comfortable you’ve ever been.

 

* * *

 

When you wake up at ass o’clock the next morning with your face mashed into Dave’s neck and your arm thrown over Karkat’s stomach, you can’t stop grinning. Typically you’d get up right now, go do some exercise, make yourself miserable-- but today isn’t a typical day, is it?

Today your boyfriends are here.

So you kiss both of them, and pull the covers up a little, and let yourself drift back into sleep. This, you decide, is what being a worthwhile person feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I personally headcanon Karkat as trans here, but I left it open-ended so feel free to imagine whatever tickles your fancy!)


End file.
